Vulnerable
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Odiaba su sonrisa, odiaba sus ojos... No podía estar en la misma habitación que ella sin sentir ese extraño sentimiento. //Regalo de Navidad para los que leen mi fic


Estoy agotada… esto es una masacre…. Conté mal los días y adelantaron mi gira de estudios… por lo que tendré que terminar 3 one-shot hoy y mañana unos 4…

Uuff… pensé en escribir el SasuHina antes que se me fuera la idea. Un amigo me inspiró en la idea, en especial cuando dijo que cuando me hablaba se sentía vulnerable (Lo cual me dio algo de risa porque él es mas frío que Gaara y Sasuke juntos) y luego pensé: "Hoo!! Quedaría genial eso en un SasuHina!!"

Espero que les guste!!

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Empezaba a impacientarse ante la tardanza de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Él era paciente, pocas cosas le impacientaban: Sus compañeros de equipo o la impuntualidad de su maestro y estar a solas con _ella._

Había sido mala idea haber ido a casa de Naruto para cenar los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempo ¿Pero como imaginar que Sakura invitaría a la Hyuuga a cenar? Era bien sabido que Sakura y Naruto consideraban a Hinata una amiga muy cercana a ambos, pues, de no haber sido por la declaración de ella, Sakura jamás se hubiese percatado del temor que le daba el pensar que otra chica se interesaba en el rubio.

Por eso, desde ese día, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata se volvieron más unidos. Muchos pensaban que el comportamiento de la Hyuuga era de una masoquista y él, Uchiha Sasuke, pensaba igual, aunque él también era un masoquista al volver a la aldea donde nació y creció, inclusive que traiciono y volvió; era ilógico su comportamiento, volver a un lugar donde muchas personas le odiaban.

.

Le vio por el rabillo del ojo, ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la habitación, mientras, él se encontraba recordado en la pared contraría. Sus ojos se encontraron de forma fugaz, pues ella desvió su mirada, nerviosa. Ella no le tenía miedo, eso lo sabía muy bien, porque ella fue la persona que lo ayudo a regresar a la aldea, al mismo tiempo que Sakura ayudaba a Naruto.

Tampoco era parte de su antiguo grupo de fans-acosadoras, aún recordaba una vez que, por accidente, quedaron a solas en el salón de clases, y para sorpresa del Uchiha, ella simplemente se despidió de él y se fue de la habitación. Aparte, no eran amigos, pero tampoco extraños.

Al principio le daba igual la Hyuuga, estuviese o no estuviese, no le interesaba, ella era una amiga más del dobe y punto final al asunto. Sin embargo, através que el tiempo pasaba, ella empezaba a convertirse en alguien a quien Sasuke no podía dar por "desconocido".

Era frustrante encontrar a alguien tan similar a él, y a la vez, distinto.

Se había enterado que ella era la sombra de su hermana menor, la que siempre queda en segundo lugar frente a su hermana, la cual era siempre comparada; Su padre no le apreciaba como era debido, su fuerza y entusiasmo no era valorado, sino, despreciado por no cumplir las expectativas del hombre que le dio la vida; Era tranquila y apreciaba el silencio, no el desorden y el ruido; Sin contar con el parecido emocional que la Hyuuga tenía con su madre, calmada y amable.

Era fastidioso ¿Por qué se parecían?

.

La volvió a observar, esta vez, dándose cuenta que ella le estaba observando el piso, meditando algo. Los ojos similares a la luna se mostraron melancólicos, seguramente, estaba pensando en algo que no era muy agradable, pero estaba en la obligación de pensarlo.

Suspiró de forma sonora, la Hyuuga no dejaba de ser una caja de Pandora para él, en un momento podía estar feliz y al siguiente triste ¿Era bipolar? De ser así, ella debería intentar cambiar, a él no le gustaban los acertijos. Nuevamente le miro. Hinata seguía triste y si llegaba Naruto empezaría a molestarlo preguntándole que le había hecho a la chica.

.

-Oye, Hyuuga –La nombrada dio un sobresalto- ¿Qué ocurre? –No le interesaba, no ¿Por qué le interesaría lo que le ocurriese a ella? Únicamente, no quería ser fastidiado por el dueño de casa.

Hinata parpadeó dos veces, confundida y al instante se ruborizó al percatarse que había dejado mostrar sus emociones através de sus ojos- N-No es nada, Sasuke-kun –Negó con la cabeza, negando que algo le pasaba, no obstante, el Uchiha sabía que lo hacía para despejar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza- Gracias –Ella le sonrió con sinceridad- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Sasuke-kun.

.

Sasuke desvío la mirada, no deseaba verla, no su sonrisa. La sonrisa de Hinata… _esa sonrisa_ le debilitaba. El sólo hecho de verla sonreír le hacia querer salir lejos, correr, gritar y llorar. Se sentía tan… ¡Simplemente no podía verle a la cara! Esos ojos melancólicos, esa sonrisa amable y su timbre de voz; todo lo que se refería a Hyuuga Hinata decía de forma silenciosa que podía confiar en ella y decirle todos sus temores, secretos y el dolor de su alma.

¿Cómo una persona tan simple podía provocarle esos sentimientos en él?

Deseaba llorar en el regazo de la Hyuuga, llorar amargamente y expresar todo el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su hermano mayor, la soledad de ser el único del clan Uchiha con vida, el tener que vivir con el odio de cientos de personas y la culpa de haber cometido errores incorregibles.

Sasuke había cometido muchos errores en su vida y era conciente de ellos, no obstante, no podía contarle a Naruto cuan arrepentido estaba de todos sus errores, su amigo no le tomaría mucha importancia y diría: "¡Pero si ya estas con nosotros, teme!"; Sakura tampoco era una opción, era su mejor amiga, aunque odiara admitirlo, sin embargo, ella era muy dramática y se pondría a hacer un escándalo o diría: "No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros"; ¿Hablar con Kakashi-sensei? Él era una persona a quien respetaba, pero no era para contarle sus secretos, no le tenía tanta confianza.

Se maldijo internamente, si tuviera ha alguien más a quien contar sus problemas no sentiría _eso_ al verla sonreír. Aunque, en el fondo sabía que aunque tuviera a alguien a quien contarle las cosas, no lo haría, porque él no mostraba a nadie lo que sentía o pensaba. Él era así, necesitaba de alguien que se diera cuenta que algo anduviera mal o estaba bien con él.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

El nombrado abrió sus ojos, preguntando en qué momento los había cerrado. Vio a la joven que se encontraba, extrañamente, cerca de él, con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? –Se mordió la lengua para evitar gritarle que se apartara de su vista.

-Gomen… Gomen nasai si le moleste… -Ella bajó la cabeza apenada, logrando que el azabache se enojara consigo mismo, otra cosa que provocaba en él, era la preocupación por lo que le pasara, aunque se lo negara a si mismo- De-Demo… se veía… triste y enojado…

-Hmp, es tu imaginación –Giró su cabeza, indicando que la ignoraba.

Ella sonrió- Que alivio –Y regresó al sofá, tan silenciosa como siempre.

El Uchiha suspiró ¿Cómo ella se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía? No lograba entender eso, ni el porque llevaba más de cuatro meses sintiendo _eso_ ante la compañía de la Hyuuuga. Se sentía enojado con ella y con él mismo. Detestaba ése sentimiento... odiaba sentirse tan…

.

Vulnerable

.

Ante Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

En ese punto del día… dejó de preguntarse donde habian ido Sakura y Naruto a comprar el Ramen.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Creo que no quedo tan mal como imaginaba… uufff… ojala les haya gustado!! Porque a los seguidores de **Haiiro No Shinju** les aviso que actualizare en año nuevo por mi viaje, pero actualizare mañana o pasado (antes de irme) con unos OMAKES sobre las parejas raras que me pidieron de mi fic XD

Ojala les gustara, jejeje.

No esperó RR, pero comprueben que son fans dejando un RR en este one-shot jajajaja

Es broma… intento des-estresarme… son demasiados One-shot en menos de dos semanas….

Adiós Adiós


End file.
